1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to a charging apparatus, and relates more specifically to a charging apparatus configured to be able to charge a battery with alternating-current (AC) power that is supplied from an external power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and fuel cell vehicles are attracting attention as eco-friendly vehicles. Various technologies for charging a battery mounted in such a vehicle with AC power supplied from a power supply outside the vehicle have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-17917 (JP 2014-17917 A) discloses an in-vehicle power supply apparatus including an AC-DC converter (specifically, a power factor correction circuit) that converts an alternating current supplied from an AC power supply into a direct current, and a DC-DC converter that converts an output voltage from the AC-DC converter and outputs the converted voltage to a battery. A control device (digital signal processor (DSP)) of the in-vehicle power supply apparatus controls the AC-DC converter and the DC-DC converter such that the output voltage of the AC-DC converter increases or decreases to a target voltage.